The Elite Matchmaking Service
by May.MHMA
Summary: When an unexpected midnight meeting results in the Uchiha princess overthinking and doubting her parents' relationship, her friends decided to interfere thinking that they are helping. Notice: the keyword being thinking. Submission for day one of the sasusaku month, Prompt: Matchmaker.


**Summary:** **When an unexpected midnight meeting result in the Uchiha princess overthinking and doubting her parents' relationship, her friends decided to interfere thinking that they are helping. Notice: the keyword being thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"What are you doing here?"

"Mum and Dad were being gross."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you up for a midnight snack too?"

Sarada blinked at the blunt blonde who was nonchalantly searching their refrigerator. The young Uchiha heiress had woken up to get a glass of water, however, she didn't know what she was in for. Well, she wasn't supposed to be in for anything really, the girl only wanted to get a glass of water from the supposedly _empty_ kitchen; so, what was she expecting? The conventional site; an empty dark kitchen.

Definitely not expecting to be greeted by the site of her blonde friend checking their refrigerator.

"Did you just indirectly… _insult_ your parents?"

"No."

"Yes."

"I was stating a fact."

Sarada only shock her head as if to clear her mind and think properly. Not only was she half-awake, but she was also conversing with Uzumaku Boruto (aka: the master of attention-diverging), she couldn't fall for his tricks.

"First things first," Sarada spoke in the authoritative tone which was picked up from her father ever since he came back, "this is the Uchiha household," she stated sitting on a chair and looking at Boruto for any suspicious movements. The guy in turn only grunted in acknowledgement as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"So, we've just established that you aren't lost."

"Totally. I came here."

"Elaborate."

"Honestly, Sarada, I didn't know you were so chatty at midnight," Boruto smirked at the frustrated crease on the young Uchiha's forehead.

"Normally, I am not, however, if you were in my place you'd ask questions too," she said trying to remain as impassive as possible.

"No, I would let you have your midnight snack in peace and-"

"Why are you here?"

At her hiss, Boruto gulped trying to hide the beads of nervous sweat that started forming on his forehead. The girl was scary when she wanted to be. It'd be better to just stir clear of her.

"I told you, my parents were being gross-" at the site of the glare that she started giving him, he decided to elaborate faster, "he was…" Boruto gulped turning a bit green at the memory, "kissing her and all."

Sarada sighed deeply while rubbing her temples, "Boruto, they are a married couple-"

"Obviously."

"And kissing is perfectly normal-"

"She is my mother!"

"And he is your father, do I need to tell you how-"

"Uchiha Sarada, we aren't having this conversation!"

"Well, you looked like you needed it," Sarada smirked at his obvious discomfort. Mission accomplished.

"It's just that it's disgusting, so I came here to spend the night and your mother let me in."

Yeah, of course he'd take advantage of her mother's nice nature, she was his favorite adult after all.

"You don't even know how awful it is when he kisses her in public-"

Boruto began his rant as he rested his head on the table (almost looking like he was in pain), but Sarada only toned out his jabbering, having already gotten the information she wanted. She grabbed her essential objective, and was heading up to her bedroom when he stopped her.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

Sarada raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents never embarrass you and be all gross and start kissing in public like mine."

She grunted rolling her eyes at him, "goodnight, Boruto."

But his sentence got her thinking.

 _I had never seen them kissing before._

* * *

"You aren't doubting your parents again, are you?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Then what?"

"I am just worried about them."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the little girl who started fidgeting uncomfortably. Sarada had come to her flower shop early in the morning complaining about things that at the moment didn't make sense to Ino. What's wrong with not kissing in front of their daughter? Sasuke was a very reserved guy after all.

"Do you think he doesn't lover her?"

"What-"

"Maybe he only came back because of all the drama I caused. Maybe he didn't want to be here. Maybe-"

"Sarada."

At the finality in Ino's tone Sarada stopped talking and looked at her. Ino had stopped arranging the flowers and looked at her. "Your father loves your mother," she started saying calmly, "however, Uchiha Sasuke is the most reserved man anyone could ever meet".

Sarada frowned at the reassuring words that she keeps hearing, but she knew she'd have to settle for them as usual. "Thanks, Ino-san," she said halfheartedly as Ino just smiled and went back to humming and arranging the flowers.

Sarada sighed in disappointment as she made her way out of the flower shop. She thought her mother's best friend would be able to help her with anything. Turns out she was wrong. Maybe she should just let it go and-

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "I heard everything," came Inojin's annoying singsong voice. Sarada almost punched him if it weren't for his next sentence.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"This is our new Elite Matchmaking service that was originally started to set up the attractive Dr. Uchiha with… her husband the forever-young Uchiha patriarch. This is to help our friend Uchiha Sarada see love blossom once more between her parents. And just for extra knowledge, if you are interested in being setup with anyone please come to me at anytime after we finish our first project, I am planning to keep this going."

…

"Ok, I shouldn't have agreed to this, you are nuts, Inojin."

"This is literally worse than any idea I have ever had."

"And coming from Boruto, that's saying something…"

"Did you just call Uchiha-san 'forever-young'?"

"The troublesome thing is that he said with such a straight diplomatic face."

Inojin only cleared his throat at his friends. Honestly, what were they protesting about? This is a great idea, it'd be so cool to say that they led an undercover mission with a clear objective at such a young age. Can't they see how much their parents would be proud of them?

Apparently not.

Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki, Chocho and Shikadai all sat in the uncomfortable chair that Inojin had set up for them in the dimly lit basement. Sarada looked furious,Boruto looked creeped out, Mitsuki was scratching his head nervously, Shikadai looking bored yet awake to hear the end of this and Chocho…

Well, Chocho was the only one who seemed remotely excited about this.

"Oh, oh, oh! We can pick a restaurant that lives up to the expectations of our subjects. Then plan ahead for an extra special evening with surprise details: one of which being a simple bouquet of flowers dropped off at our…female subject's office, we can also attach a note! Come on, agents, think with me!"

"That's the spirit, Fatty!"

Did Chocho just call her parents…subjects?

Sarada watched in disbelief and utter horror as Chocho and Inojin started throwing bizarre ideas all around the place. They ranged from lining the ground with rose petals leading to the bedroom to locking her parents in a closet.

"No, no, no…" she said in horror as Boruto patted her back almost sympathetically?

However, hell froze when Mitsuki and Shikadai decided to get involved.

"You know, prioritizing marriage time is constantly the most difficult thing that married couples struggle to do, but the most important in terms of how it impacts their relationship."

"This may sound troublesome; but why not have the Seventh give them a mission together away from Konoha?"

"Shut up…" Sarada whispered awful images starting to form in her head as her friends threw ideas all around.

"Let's send them to a mini scavenger hut."

Oh, now Boruto was also joining?!

"Excellent idea, Agent Boruto! This can also freshen up their married life and-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Sarada shouted getting to her feet. "If I hear one more word about the subject- MY PARENTS! I am going to kill all of you. This is utter nonsense, I- I- I…I am going to be sick!"

And she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Sarada is not back yet."

"Hn."

"She's probably off with her friends somewhere."

"She may look like me, but sometimes I feel like she is a mini-you."

A giggle.

"Thank God for that, right? I can't imagine how unpleasant the thought of a female Uchiha Sasuke would be-"

"What's for dinner?"

Sarada blinked as she entered the house quietly overhearing bits and pieces of her parents' conversation.

"Hmmm? Oh, I didn't have time to prepare anything, you know I was busy in the clinic all day-"

"Annoying."

She heard some shuffling and her mother's occasional giggles. Sarada made her way upstairs quietly to see her father taking her mother's hand and guiding her out of their bedroom. Her parents blinked when they saw her.

"Sarada." Her father greeted letting go of her mother's hand. "Come, we were just going out for dinner."

That night, Sarada didn't miss the occasional glances that her father kept giving her mother or the pink that dusted her mother's cheeks every time her father's hand _accidentally_ touched hers.

Whoever needed the Elite Matchmaking Service anyway?

She was content with them just the way they are.

* * *

 **Two months later:**

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a midnight snack."

"I meant what are you doing in my house?"

Sarada blushed in embarrassment as Boruto's smirk only grew wider.

"The subjects were being gross?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **This is my very first participating in...well anything really. I hope you guys liked it, please leave a review to let me know what you are thinking. Constructive criticism is quite appreciated. Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
